


his other secret

by insomniaks (effervescently)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Noah is a Supernatural fan, Sorry Not Sorry, set after the dream thieves, this was supposed to be angsty but turned to porn halfway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescently/pseuds/insomniaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan tried to keep his voice flat, even though he thought there was nothing rugged about the elegant curve of Adam's mouth or the way golden Henrietta sunsets highlighted his cheekbones, or the way Adam smelled of gasoline and the way the blue of his eyes made Ronan's stomach twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	his other secret

The Pig (and with it Gansey) was not there when Ronan parked his BMW in front of Monmouth. He sat in the car as the engine cooled, thinking.

He had intended to talk to Gansey. There were some secrets he couldn't bear to keep any longer.

Something hitched in his chest - it was as if Chainsaw was clawing at him, and Ronan thought that maybe the Pig's absence wasn't a bad thing, not at all. 

He grabbed a plastic bag from the seat next to him and the bottles chinked against each other as he climbed the steps towards their loft.

He heard faint music coming through the closed door (classic rock from the sounds of it) and, with a slight stutter of hope and apprehension, thought that Gansey was home and this would finally be over. The door creaked as he pushed them open to find the television on and a small, faint figure on the floor in front of it. 

"I see your TV addiction has carried over into the afterlife, Czerny"  Ronan noted as he discarded the bag somewhere in the general direction of the trashcan. He tossed a bag of chips on the floor next to Noah and sat down, carrying two bottles of beer with him. He put one of them on the coffee table, just in case its intended recipient came home.

Noah smiled, a smile so weak it was barely there at all. He shrugged. 

Ronan shook his head and took a swig. The liquid was tepid on his tongue as he swirled it in his mouth.

He sat cross-legged on the floor next to Noah, back leaning against the couch.

The TV showed two guys cleaning their guns and talking about their father and exorcisms and ghosts and Ronan wondered when his life became this:

Secrets, and danger and watching TV with a ghost of his friend, flickering and fading in and out of existence by his side.

One of the guys on TV slammed the door and the one left stared wistfully off screen, one tear slowly trickling down his cheek and onto stubble, wrapping around his jawline before dripping out of view.

Noah snorted. "Man-pain," He muttered. "Reminds me of Parrish."

"Is it the daddy issues or his rugged good looks?" Ronan tried to keep his voice flat, even though he thought there was nothing rugged about the elegant curve of Adam's mouth or the way golden Henrietta sunsets highlighted his cheekbones, or the way Adam smelled of gasoline and the way the blue of his eyes made Ronan's stomach twist, and he obviously failed because Noah just  _looked_ at him and Ronan looked back. There was something in his eyes that unsettled Ronan, so he broke his gaze and looked back at the TV and didn't turn until he couldn't feel Czerny by his side. He considered taking Gansey's beer but thought better of it, strolling to his room and taking  eft over vodka l from the last normal party Kavinsky threw. 

Just thinking about him made the dream,  _that dream,_ come back vividly. His heart stuttered as he flopped back on the sofa, bottle of Grey Goose in tow (because what other brand would that fucker buy)

His stomach twisted and he tipped the bottle back, the burn in his throat overshadowed by the one in his chest.

The taste of it was off, somehow, and Ronan considered the possibility of Kavinsky pulling it from his dreams.  Somewhere, Kavinsky's ghost was sickeningly smug about finally being deep in Ronan's throat. He smirked as he took another swig and turned on his stomach, legs dangling off the edge.

 

He could still  _feel_  him - the dry wind and scorching asphalt under his feet, the metal hood he was lying on burning his face as Kavinsky dragged his finger over his back, his weight pressing onto Ronan as he leaned over him.

He shivered as he felt him tracing the knots of his tattoo and froze. He couldn't, wouldn't move. He felt violated and euphoric and felt his blood leave his brain. He flushed as the image in his head  began to flicker, morphing from Kavinsky to Adam and back and again - as sick union of his dreams and reality pressing down on him.

His breath quickened as the boy in his head, not quite Kavinsky and not quite Adam, traced his spine to the small of his back. His touch was feather-like and it burned as he tugged lightly at the back of his pants, snapping the waist band of his underwear against the sweaty skin of his back. Kavinsky dragged his lips over his ear and whispered things that made Ronan whimper shamelessly.

Adam's hands circled his hips, tips of his fingers not quite touching his skin as they disappeared under the waistband of his underwear. Ronan gasped into the pillow. He was hard, straining against tight black jeans.  Ronan's forehead leaning on his left arm, almost touching the armbands Kavinsky gave him, he fumbled to open the zipper and tug his pants down just enough to fit his right hand. 

He imagined Adam/Kavinsky doing the same to him, bending him over the hood. Ronan thrusting into his hand the boy in sloppily kissed the back of his neck, biting, bruising,  _claiming him-_ Ronan's breath hitched as he came, sweat beading on his neck. 

He willed his mind to empty as he caught his breath, his eyes wandering over to the man on TV, the one with Adam's jawline and thought to himself that maybe some secrets are not supposed to be told.

 


End file.
